Télépathe
by Axell Leser
Summary: Maria, télépathe de son état, courrait dans les couloirs de l'école à la recherche du pyromane le plus connu de l'école. Et s'il elle ne le trouvait pas...


**Télépathe**

Maria se dépêcha de courir dans les couloirs. Bien que c'était interdit et qu'elle savait pertinemment ce que Boomer lui ferait si elle se faisait attraper -les joies d'être télépathe-.

Parlons-en de son don, tiens. Si au départ, elle trouvait ça rigolo d'entendre les pensées des autres «qu'est-ce que j'ai grossis» «est-ce que ce T-shirt me va?'' ça l'avait rapidement lassé. Toujours les mêmes choses, sans intérêt aucun. Et puis elle avait découvert le ''Golden group '' Magenta et Zack sortaient ensemble et si, au yeux de tous, Zack courrait après la gothique qui n'en avait rien à cirer, Maria savait qu'il en était rien. Mag était réellement touchée par les attentions du blond qui ignorait à quel point elle l'affectionnait. Venaient ensuite Layla et Ethan. Personne ne savait que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble. De toute façon, le père de Layla ne l'aurait sûrement jamais accepté. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la rouquine d'aimer son ami tendrement, qui, au vu des pensées peu chastes de la veille qui leur traversaient l'esprit le matin, lui rendait passionnément.

Restait Will Stronghold et Warren Peace. Maria n'aurait jamais rien soupçonné chez eux si elle n'avait pas eu son don. Warren, sous ses apparences de bad boy 'je-te-crame-vivant-si-tu-m'approches était un garçon timide au grand cœur. Mais personne ne le savait. Comme tout le monde ignorait à quel point Will Stronghold était torturé. Ça faisait des semaines que des pensées morbides lui traversaient l'esprit, pensées qui s'étaient accentuées quand il avait parlé de son attirance pour son meilleur ami à ses parents. Visiblement, le Commander avait cru à un complot avant que Will ne lui jure que Warren n'était au courant de rien et que de tout façon, il sortait avec Ice-Girl. Et depuis des semaines, Maria l'entendait hurler son désespoir en silence. Il était loin d'imaginer que Warren ne sortait pas vraiment avec Ice Girl et que ça faisait longtemps qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Très loin, même, puisque visiblement, il avait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours en avalant tous les produits du labo de Medula. Elle devait trouver Warren à tout prix.

Quand elle le trouva, il discutait avec Layla à son casier.

-Peace !

Étonnés, les deux amis se retournèrent vers elle

-Maria ? Commença Layla Mais..

-Pas le temps.

Elle plaqua Warren contre le casier. Étrange tableau quand on considérait la large carrure du pyro et celle de la télépathe, qui mesurait difficilement 1m55 et qui n'avait rien de très musclée.

-Il est dans le labo de Medula et il va faire une connerie si tu n'interviens pas tout de suite.

-Mais qui ?

-Lui !

Elle mit son doigt sur son front.

-Le mec à qui tu penses la nuit. Toutes les nuits. Tout le temps. Quand tu lui parles, quand il n'est pas là, quand tu .. enfin, tout le temps. Le mec que tu aimes et qui t'aime aussi. Je suis télépathe, je le sais, c'est pas la peine d'essayer de te défendre. Magnes toi !

Au lieu de la tuer (ce qui leur avait traversé l'esprit à tous les deux) il sembla la croire car il courut vers le labo et elle souffla de soulagement.

Elle espérait vraiment qu'il arriverait à temps.

.

Warren couru aussi vite que possible au labo de sciences des savants fous. Si c'était une blague, il la brûlerait vivante dans un immense feu de joie. Déjà, qu'elle sache ça consistait en soi un motif suffisant pour la faire cramer selon lui. Mais il verrait après. Il devait trouver Will avant.

Quand il aperçut la porte d'entrée de la salle, il ne prit pas la peine d'utiliser la poignée et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied magistral. Will, qui se trouvait bien là, sursauta et lâcha la fiole qu'il tenait. Le récipient s'écrasa au sol en dégageant une fumé bleue. Warren se précipita vers lui et le secoua par les épaules.

-T'as rien avalé ? Dis moi que tu n'as rien pris !

Fébrilement Will répondit :

-Non, j'ai... J'ai rien pris, mais... Comment tu sais...

Warren se calma.

-Ne refais jamais un truc comme ça, compris ?

-Comment...

Le plus vieux soupira.

-C'est Machine la télépathe qui me l'a dis. Elle m'a dis ça et... Que tu m'aimes.

Will palit immédiatement.

-Comment... Pourquoi...

Will se mit la main sur la bouche en une expression d'horreur,

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle... Qu'elle savait... Mais pourquoi elle te l'a dis...

Warren soupira et mit ses grandes mains sur la nuque du plus jeune. De ses pouces, il caressa doucement les joues de Will.

-Probablement parce qu'elle sait que je t'aime aussi.

-Je... Je croyais que tu sortais avec...

-Non, on... On est juste amis et...

Will ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Ses mains se vissèrent sur la taille du plus grand et Warren grogna.

-Stronghold, lâche moi.

Immédiatement, Will s'écarta en rougissant.

-Excuses moi, je pensais...

Warren l'embrassa sur le front.

-C'est pas que je ne veuille pas, au contraire. Mais les os de mes hanches doivent avoir la marque de tes doigts, maintenant.

Will rougit. Il savait qu'il avait un peu trop tendance à utiliser sa super force quand il ressentait une émotion forte.

-Désolé, j'ai juste... Peur que tu t'en aille.

Warren sourit doucement et mit sur front sur celui du plus petit.

-Je n'irais nul part. Pas maintenant que je t'ai.

.

Maire maudit son don de télépathe. Elle ne le contrôlait pas toujours et il arrivait, comme maintenant, qu'elle entende accidentellement ce que pensaient les autres.

Et elle se serait bien passé de savoir ce qu'avaient fait Will Stronghold et Warren Peace pendant la demi journée où ils avaient disparu.

Fin.


End file.
